


Helping on the sidelines

by Shiro_Kaneki



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver and together before the island, Barry knows Oliver's the Hood, Felicity is a good friend, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Soulmates, he helps on the sidlines, hint's for future Flash, i don't know what other tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kaneki/pseuds/Shiro_Kaneki
Summary: Soulmate-AUBarry met his Soulmate at a college party Iris dragged him toThe rest is history





	Helping on the sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> First Flarrow fanfiction :)  
> This has been on my laptop for a while and I may make changes at some point
> 
> Enjoy :)

“You know don’t you?”

Barry’s head shot up from his phone at the sound of his friend’s voice.

Felicity was giving him a knowing look as she sat down across form him (of course the first time he’s on time for one of their meetups and Felicity is twenty minutes late).

It was Saturday and Barry had agreed to meet Felicity during his lunch break seeing as how he’d missed their last movie night due to Detective Lance having a supposed breakthrough with the Hood case. Seeing as how Barry had been at the station late catching up on paperwork he’d been trying to avoid, he’d been told to stay in case any new evidence came through.

Of course as usual there was no evidence, just Detective Lance shouting about how they had been this close to catching the ‘nutjob’ and blah blah blah – Barry had kinda stopped listening after five minutes.

Giving Felicity his best innocent look he replied, “Know what?” Lie, Barry had had a feeling a while ago that Felicity knew that he knew.

Felicity only narrowed her eyes at him, “Oh no, _Bartholomew Henry Allen_ , do not give me those puppy eyes. You know full well what I'm asking you about.”

Barry decided to stick with the puppy eyes, “Felicity, what are you talking about? What do I know?”

“About Oliver.” Okay now she was glaring at him.

Seeing how long he could keep this going, Barry stuck with pretending to not have a clue, “What about Oliver.”

“Barry you are the _worst_ liar.” With a new determined look, she continued. “I wasn't sure at first if you did know and I wasn't going to confront you in case you didn’t know but now I'm sure.”

“Felicity…” Barry stopped as he caught the far too smug expression Felicity was now wearing.

“Admit it. You know and you've been helping hide evidence for Oliver.”

Barry gnawed on his bottom lip. “Okay _fine_ , I know. I’ve known for months now, I think Oliver has forgotten that I'm actually quite smart and observant and that I notice things about my boyfriend, like the fact he’s injured or bruised the day after the Hood has been out, and I couldn't just tell him I know since I also know how protective he can get and he’ll probably try to forbid me from helping you guys which will lead to a lot of fighting so I've just been…..helping on the sidelines.”    

So maybe he should explain a few things.

 

My name is Barry Allen and Oliver Queen is my soulmate. 

 

It all started back when Barry was in college. Iris had practically dragged him to a party with the reasoning that he needed to have some fun and get laid seeing as all he did was study.

One hour in and Barry had been abandoned by Iris who disappeared off with some of her other friends. Leaving Barry, still sipping at his first drink, standing in a corner wishing he was back in his dorm watching a new documentary about serial killers that had just come out when a handsome blond approached with a flirty smile.

“You are a cute guy at a college party, and yet you are hiding in the corner looking miserable.” 

Barry’s mind blanked as soon as the gorgeous guy had opened his mouth.

“Umm….I-I….just…..it’s not really my thing a-and my sister sorta dragged me hear….” Barry’s face was now beat red while the stranger grinned.

“You are adorable.” Blondie said while his eyes slid up and down Barry’s form.

Grin still in place Blondie (and Barry really needed to find out this guy’s name) grabbed his hand and stared leading Barry to another room filled with loud music and drunk teens grinding against each other.

“I am going to show you how to have some fun!” Barry only just heard what Blondie shouted over the music. 

So Barry spent the next hour dancing with Blondie, and he had to admit, dancing with a hot guy made going to parties way more appealing.

At some point Blondie (“Call me Oliver.”) shoved his tongue down Barry’s throat. When they finally pulled apart for air, Barry noticed Oliver’s erection pushing into his thigh, Barry when completely red when he realise he was in a similar state.

Eye’s dark with want, Oliver had asked if he wanted to go somewhere privet to continue.

Obviously and out of breath, also knowing Iris would beat him if she found out he had skipped on this opportunity, he said yes.

Thirty-five minutes later found Barry naked and spread out on a bed in one of the most expensive hotels in the city.       

 Suffice to say, Barry went to sleep that night happy, sated and comfy.

 The next morning, Barry was the first to awaken still incredibly comfy, finding that at some point in the night he had shifted to have his head resting on Blon-Oliver, _Oliver’s_ chest.

After several blissful moments, Barry’s bladder finally one out over staying in the bed and he began to extract himself from under Oliver’s arm that was wrapped around Barry’s waist.

This…..was easier said than done.

Just as Barry was almost free, Oliver shifted in his sleep tightening his arm around Barry’s waist, pulling him back onto his chest, keeping his tight grip even after he’d settled again.

Okay, attempt number two….

By attempt number four, and with his bladder’s now painful complaints, Barry realised three things.

  1. Oliver was stronger than he looked
  2. Barry’s bladder was about to burst
  3. He would probably have to wake Oliver up if he didn’t want to wet the expensive bed



Shifting as much as he could in Oliver’s hold, Barry prepared himself to wake Oliver when he saw it.

Oliver’s soulmark.

He recognised it immediately….because it was a match for his.

He….he’d found his soulmate.

Oh, he was so going to owe Iris for the rest of his life for forcing him to go to that party.

It was one thing after another once Barry finally woke Oliver up.

Barry introduced Oliver to Joe and Iris – Iris had whacked Barry round the head once she found out his soulmate was her famous crush Oliver Queen (in fairness, he hadn’t had a clue Oliver was that Oliver).

Oliver introduced Barry to his friends Tommy, Laurel (who were also soulmates) and Sara. They had easily bonded and Barry could happily say that Iris was no longer his only friend (still best friend though).  

Meeting Oliver’s parents and sister was fun. Moira had been delighted that Oliver had finally found his perfect partner and would stop sleeping around, Robert had congratulated them before asking how they met. Barry had gone bright red and stammered that he’d knocked Oliver over when he was running late to class (neither parent looked like they believed that – Oliver smirking didn’t help).

Thea had taken one look at him before stating that there was no way someone so adorable could be Oliver’s soulmate. Ignoring the glare her brother had sent her, Thea had then dragged Barry off into the mansion to show him Oliver’s baby photos (they were adorable and Barry had asked for copies).

Barry had, after explaining everything, taken Oliver to Iron Heights to meet his dad. It had gone surprisingly well, Oliver didn’t think he was crazy and had actually believed him, saying that no way someone that kind could be a murderer (it was awful logic but Barry hadn’t corrected him).

After that, they were both happy.

Until the Queen’s Gambit.

Barry was supposed to go on the trip with Oliver and his Father but had been bed ridden a day before castoff with a bad case of the flue.

He had phoned Oliver that morning, apologizing again for being sick and telling Oliver to enjoy himself and that he loved him.

Oliver had told him to stop apologising and that he would have Sara for company (apparently she had a falling out with her parents and wanted to get away for a few days) and that he loved Barry too and he’d see him in about a week.

A week ended up being five years.

Barry had stayed in Starling and gotten a job at the SCPD to stay close to the remaining Queen’s, Tommy and Laurel. He kept himself busy with his new job and making sure everyone else was coping, this involved making sure he was available for when anyone wanted to talk (they also did the same for him) and keeping Thea away from clubs and drugs as much as possible. He ended up spending a lot more time with Moira as they had both lost their soulmates and attended her and Walters wedding.

Then the impossible happened.

 Barry was at the SCPD and had just finished handing out a stack of reports to various people around the station when Moira came rushing around a corner calling Barry’s name.

“Barry, grab your things you need to come with right now. I’ve already spoken to the Captain and he’s given you a week off but we need to leave now, I’ll explain on the way.”

Barry was unsure if he should be worried or not, he couldn’t figure out Moira’s expression, it seemed to be a mix of sadness, hope and disbelief.

The due sat in the car in silence for several blocks. Barry hadn’t spoken up yet, giving Moira a minute to compose herself.

“Barry, something’s happened……”

Oliver had been found.

Oliver was alive.

He was sat on a hospital chair in the corridor leading to one of the private rooms. He’d only recently stopped crying after finding out Oliver was alive, and was now waiting while Moira spoke to the Doctor and had her reunion with her son.

Barry was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the soft footsteps approaching.

“Barry.”

Barry raised his head to meet Moira’s tear stained ones.

“He’s okay, you can go see him.” She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a shaky smile.

Barry took a deep breath.

‘Now or never.’

Oliver was facing the window when Barry entered the room.

Barry froze as he took in the sight of his soulmate, his soulmate he thought he had lost five years ago.

Oliver was alive and right in front of him. 

At the sound of the door closing behind him, Oliver turned to face a still frozen Barry.

“Bear.” Barry couldn’t place the emotions that flashed across Oliver’s face, but the smile that broke though said enough.

Barry promptly burst into tears again.

Fresh tears streaming down his face, Barry moved forward and clung to Oliver as soon as he was close enough.

Oliver had wrapped his arms tightly around him almost to the point that it hurt, he didn’t care though, Oliver was alive.

“I missed you.” He managed to get though his tears and hiccups.

Oliver had his face buried in Barry’s neck and he only just caught the muffled, “Missed you to Bear.”

And because Barry was, well, Barry he couldn’t stop the “You finally cut your hair.” Comment from leaving his mouth.

Oliver’s huff of a laugh was totally worth it.

Barry wasn’t entirely sure how long they clung to each other before the doctor came in to do a final health check.

 After getting Oliver home, everyone had their own reunion (some good, some…..not so good). Barry knew Laurel blamed Oliver for Sara’s death for a long time after her family discovered she had been on the boat with Oliver, but he hadn’t thought of the possibility of old wounds being reopened when Oliver’s rescue had been revealed.

Then, then Oliver and Tommy got kidnapped and rescued by a guy in a green hood.

And _no_ , Barry did not almost have a heart attack.

After that, everything went crazy.

The ‘Hood’ or ‘Vigilante’, started appearing more and attacking members of Starling’s elite. The SCPD had gone overtime to try and get anything on the guy and Lance (who Barry had been doing his best to avoid after his particularly hostile reaction to Oliver) seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

It wasn’t long before Barry started looking into him, especially after Oliver was arrested and later cleared. Everyone had dismissed the idea that Oliver was the Hood, but something in the back of his head wouldn’t let go of the idea.

So Barry started his research. He didn’t want the Hood caught, Barry was one of the ones who thought the Hood was doing some good for the city, despite the several murders.

He hadn’t actually gotten far with his research apart from the changes in Oliver, both physical and how he acted, they’d been spending as much time together as possible. But then during a lunch meet up with Felicity, everything became easier. She had asked about Oliver because he’d come to her several very strange requests with odd excuses and she’d figured Barry may know what they were really about.

 After finding blood hidden by pieces of junk in the warehouse where the Hood and Dark Archer had their fight and cleaning it up before any of the other CSI’s noticed, he’d analysed it.

It was a match for Oliver’s.

The fact that Oliver was recovering in the hospital from a ‘bike’ injury the same night, just wrapped everything up.

Barry had thought about his options for several days before coming to the decision to help on the sidelines.

Which leads us back to the conversation he was now having several months later.

Barry was actually surprised he lasted this long without someone form Oliver’s team (Felicity and Diggle, it had been easy to figure out they were helping Oliver) figuring him out. He was also surprised that Oliver wasn’t the one to notice.

“You have to tell Oliver you know.” Felicity said with a very pointed look.

Barry went wide eyed, “You’re _kidding_ , what do you think he’ll do if I tell him I’ve known about his nightime activities, let alone that I’ve been secretly helping him?”

“Barry I’ve been helping Oliver for a while now, and do you know what I have learnt from spending so much time with Oliver?”

Barry bit his lip.

Felicity gave him a soft look, “Oliver is _terrified_ that when you found out about him being the Hood that you would hate him.”

Barry gaped at her.

Felicity continued on, “He feels _so guilty_ that he’s been hiding this from you. He’s scared that you’ll leave him if you found out. You need to tell him you know Barry.”

Barry was….lost. Oliver thought Barry would hate him? Would leave him? If Barry knew about the Hood.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a breath.

Felicity was waiting for his answer, which should have been obvious. She could be as scary as Iris sometimes and Barry had no doubt that if he said no she would go on the warpath.

“I’ll tell him tonight. I’m staying with Oliver at the mansion tonight.” (at this point he practically lived there).

She sent him a blinding smile, “Good. Now, have you seen the article about the progress of the particle accelerator over in Central?”

 

**That night**

 

Barry was sat on the bed in Oliver’s room (their room) thinking of exactly how he was going to tell Oliver that he knew and that he wasn’t going anywhere, when the man himself walked into the room wearing a huge grin.

“Okay, so, I have ice-cream and several box-sets of Doctor Who, which you have been insisting that I have to catch up on and……..what’s wrong?” The smile was quickly replaced by concern when Oliver noticed the look his soulmate was wearing.

Barry wrung his hands and stood from the bed.

Oliver closed his (their) bedroom door and placed the stack of DVD’s and tubs of ice-cram on one of the tables in the room before approaching Barry and entwining their hands.

“Hey, what’s happened?” Oliver started rubbing circles on his palms.

‘Now or never.’

He released a breath, “I have something to tell you, it’s something I found out a while ago now but I didn’t tell you because I wanted to help and I didn’t think you’d let me if I told you but I had a conversation with Felicity today and I found that out you’ve been really worried about me finding out so…..”

He looked Oliver in the eye, giving their entwined hands a comforting squeeze.

“…I know you’re the Hood.”

Oliver’s face twisted in panic, mouth opening and closing several times before any words came out, “Barry..Bear….I….I can explain…I…”

Barry had had enough. He freed his hands from Oliver’s grip, a flash of panic and fear crossed his face before Barry was wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist and bringing him into a tight hug.

Once recovered from the fact that Barry hadn’t moved away from him or stared yelling, Oliver returned the tight hug and buried his face in his soulmate’s shoulder.

Barry rubbed Oliver’s back, trying to give him some comfort “it’s okay. I’ve known for a while now and I know how much good you’ve done for the city.” Remembering what Felicity said, he added, “I’m not mad, and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Oliver let out a relieved, shaky breath, “I’m sorr….”

Barry pinched Oliver’s side, “Nope. No apologising from you, there’s no reason. I should be the one saying sorry, I should have told you when I first found out.”

Oliver reluctantly extracted himself from the hug to cup Barry’s face with both hands, giving him a sweet kiss. Barry’s eyes were watery along with Oliver’s when they pulled apart, a smile on both their faces.

After taking some time to calm down, the soulmates curled up on Oliver’s (their) ridiculously comfortable bed.

Barry explained how he found out about Oliver, while continuously reassuring him, and Oliver told Barry more about the Hood and the Island.

Later that night, while Oliver slept with an arm securely wrapped around Barry’s waist while his head rested on Oliver’s chest, Barry was still awake and remembering their first morning together when he had seen Oliver’s soulmark.

Barry smiled, thinking about their matching marks. Their mark made more sense now, well most of it.

A bow with the string pulled back, with an arrow notched that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 

The End     

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please leave kudos.  
> Comment if you have any suggestions or adjustments for the fic.  
> Grammar may be wrong, English was a pain in the ass subject for me.


End file.
